


Rain go away [Fanvid]

by LokiJamieRui



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fanvids, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Mercenaries, Video, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiJamieRui/pseuds/LokiJamieRui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the blow that Hydra suffered by the Avengers. Rumlow and Savin decide to retire to heal. Then they remember the missions have done together. And they remember the mission that changed life of Savin.  While they are on patrol, Savin has an accident.<br/>At the hospital the doctors tell Rumlow that can save Savin with a special surgery. Rumlow accepted because he wants to save Savin above all. [Fanvid]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain go away [Fanvid]

[Fanvid]

After the blow that Hydra suffered by the Avengers. Rumlow and Savin decide to retire to heal. Then they remember the missions have done together. And they remember the mission that changed life of Savin. While they are on patrol, Savin has an accident.  
At the hospital the doctors tell Rumlow that can save Savin with a special surgery. Rumlow accepted because he wants to save Savin above all.  
The doctors immediately performed cybernetic surgery on him. The surgery was successful, Savin was alive, but resurrected as a cyborg that can be regenerated. They are planning the attack on the Anvengers while they live their romance.  
I made a mix between the personalities of the characters in the films and the comics.

I hope that you like it :)

 


End file.
